a date with rex
by cupcakeangle
Summary: just read the title.read and reveiw
1. getting ready

Date With Rex!

By: ahsokalovesrex

chapter 1: Time To Get Ready

Ahsoka pov.

I was walking down to the lower deck of the Resolute. My master and I just got in a big fight. All I could do was disappear and hope no one would find me. When I got to the place I always go when I want to disappear i saw a person standing at the window, I knew who was standing by the window. It was Rex. Rex, my captain, my friend, my ... well I thought of him as a brother but he was more then that. I love him more then anything in the galaxy. I always called him rex instead of captain. He always called me kid, i'm not a kid but he always called me that. I always thought it was just a pet name he gave me, but it was cute and I got used to it. I walked over to rex.

I said, "Well, how did you know that I would be down here?"

he looked at me and said, "Your always down here when you and Skywalker have a fight."

I looked at him and asked, "how do you know that me and skyguy had a fight?"

He just laugh and told me that he knew me to well. He put his arm around me and gave me a well needed hug. I always like hugs even rex gave me a hug to ease my pain.

"I just can't believe that he would send me back if I won't take a shopping trip with padme. I know he just saying that because padme told him too, but why would he say that when it is not true. I think that its just dumb. Rex what do you think on this?"

"I agree with you on half of it. The other I think Anakin is right. You do need some girl time. I know that your going to hate me on this, but its true and you know it."

"I can't hate you and you know that. I don't think that I need time away"

"Well you do so go and have fun"

"Fine!" I walked away and went to the hanger bay and left in my star-fighter. I flue to padme's and never thought that I would regret going there in my life. When I got out of my star-fighter I was shaking in my boots. When I got to her door she opened it and hug me. I know she knows that I hate being touched from a girl. Finally she let go and said

"I can't believe u came. We will have so much fun getting you ready for your... ho I forgot i'm not suppose to tell you. So lets get you shopping!"

"What, what do you mean get me ready for my what?"

"I promised anakin I won't tell you."

"I don't care what you promised tell me!"

"No, Ahsoka get off of me!"

"Then tell what is going on!"

"I can't, you'll find out soon. Now lets go or you won't find out."

"Fine, but on 1 condition you have to let me pick 1 of the outfits and no tips, ok?"

"Ok."

they walked out to the speeder and drove to the mall. When they got there Padme walked Ahsoka to a dress shop and she was planning on getting Ahsoka in a dress if it even meant letting her pick it out.

"This is my fav. Store to shop at. Hey lulu long time no see."

"Yes it is Padme. May I ask who is this lovely lady?"

"Lulu this is Ahsoka we need to get her a very beautiful dress and get her in it."

"I'll see what I can do, now come Ahsoka we have some dresses that might fit your style."

"Ok."

"Wonderful, come now lets get you ready. Oh and try not to make too much of a fuss ok?"

"Ok."

after 100 dresses and 2 hours they finally found one that all agreed on. Ahsoka now had a black dress that had a slice down from just below the hip and that had silver lining, it also had a silver ring around the waist. They paid for the dress and went to get Ahsoka's nails and hair and shoes.

Rex pov.

Ahsoka left. I just thought that some day I would ask her out, just not today. After awhile of thinking I left because Anakin just called and said he needed me on the bridge. When I got there he had a tux in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Rex, you are going to put this tux on and see if it fits. Now go and thats an order."

"Yes sir. Sir?"

"Yes Rex"

"I was just wondering why?"

"Because I said so. Now go."

So I walked down the core door. When I got to my room cody was in there.

"What do you want cody?"

"I for one want to talk I heard you got a tux from Skywalker. So I want to see it"

"No, now if you excuse me I have to try it on. Now don't ask way I have a tux, cause I have no idea. So beat it cody"

"Ok, see you later Rexy. I have some duties to attend to."

"Have fun."

I walked in to the bathroom and tried on the tux. It fit very well. So I change back in to my armer and left the tux on my bed. When I got to the bridge Anakin came up to me.

"Dose it fit?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now I needed to tall to you bout something. Walk with me."

We started to walk.

"Now, rex I heard from one of the clones that you have this little crush on Ahsoka. Now tell is this true?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok then let get you ready."

"Your not mad at me sir?"

"Of cause not why would I be mad. You know as well as anyone, I want Ahsoka to be happy and she happy with you. So now go."

"Yes sir."


	2. the date

Chapter 2: The Date

Rex POV.

Anakin made me go to the roof top on the temple. When I got there, there was a table with candles and food and wine. There was also a rose on Ahsoka's plate. I looked at Anakin and gave him a confused look. He just smiled.

"Rex all the clones and I thought we would help you get out of the wired state. So we set you and Ahsoka up on a date and she should be here soon. So get ready for her and try to stay here and stay nice. Ok?"

"Yes sir. Sir, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. Just make sure that you don't break her heart or I will break you in half ok."

"Yes sir."

"Oh here she comes. Have fun and good luck."

He just left and Ahsoka walked in. she looked at me and smiled. She was wearing a black dress that had a slice down from just below the hip and that had silver lining, it also had a silver ring around the waist. I could not take my eyes off of her. She looked so beautiful. She looked at me.

"Sorry it was padme's idea. If it is to much we can take it back."

"Oh no it very fine. I really like it."

"Thank you. You clean up nice. Never thought I live to see you in a tux."

"Well you did live to see me in a tux."

Ahsoka POV.

"Yeah, I guess I did. So lets eat!"

"Sure."

we sat down. Rex pulled my chair out for me and pushed it back in. I saw the rose on my plate and picked it up. It was red. He knew me to well that he got me a red rose. I smiled at him. He just sat down on the other side of the table. He smiled at me. I always fell in love with that smile.

"So whats new rexster?"

"Not much kid. Anything new with you?"

"No, I just hate shopping for myself. Well, I always hated shopping. So what got you in a tux?"

"Well, I thought I get dressed up for you. This is a date right."

"Yes it is. So, do you know what usually happens on the first date?"

"No, why, what happens?"

I just got up from my chair and walked over to him. He got up and looked at me.

"This is what happens."

I kissed him on the lips and moved my hands around his neck. He put his arms around my body. I thought it felt so good to finally kiss him. This is what I wanted ever since I met him. I always wish that I would never let go but I did. He smiled at me and said

"I love you Ahsoka."

"I love you too Rex"

We eat diner. After diner we walked around the roof for awhile. I heard my master come up from behind.

"Hey you two love birds. Whats new?"

"Master what in the world are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me snips. You know me and the clone set this. Now, lets talk about the rules I have for you two ok?"

"What rules master?"

"Ok, rule #1-no kissing on missions. Rule #2- when I say break it up, you two split. That means walk away from each other. Rule #3-if Ahsoka gets pregnant don't come running to me. You know don't get her pregnant in the first place."

"Are those all the rules"

"Yes, now don't jump in to this. A lot can change and rex, you know what will happen if you break her heart"

"Yes, I know. If I break her heart you will break me in half."

"Good, now run alone before I change my mind."

"Yes master. See you when I get back."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Me and Rex are going to see a movie. Bye."

"Ahsoka, I never said that!"

we just left and went to the movies.


End file.
